Repaired Promises
by Catness
Summary: Continuation story from Broken Promises. Kaoru and Hikaru work out a few problems and make a few decisions. Sebastian helps. Insinuated twincest. Oneshot


**Repaired Promises**

Authoress: Cattsy (**Catness**)

Word count: 1649 words

Authoress notes: This is a continuation of Broken Promises. It contains references to scenes and characters from the previous story. Please do not be angry if you have not read the story and do not understand the references.

I opened my eyes gently and looked around; I was lying next to Kaoru. It took me a few moments to consider my situation, it was so real, but I felt a twinge of insecurity; knowing that it might be a dream. Kaoru was sleeping gently, my hand gently placed on his hip. I smile and lean forward; kissing him gently on the lips and then burying my head against his shoulder and closing my eyes. These past few weeks have been a mess; it's been rough and I hope that we can now sort out some things that we've been afraid to in the past. I'd honestly like to know what happened with Sebastian, but I don't want to confront Kaoru about it incase he doesn't want to talk about it and gets angry with me.

Honestly, I'm a little worried about what will happen in the future. I'm glad that Kaoru has found his path and chosen to pursue things that will let him have a career later. However, I don't know whether the things will include me. He's already quit the Host Club. I'm a bit afraid that I'll overcrowd him or become a pest. It may seem silly, but now that I know that Kaoru is mine, I'd rather not leave him for any instance. I'd also rather not let him be alone, obviously I shouldn't crowd him, but I'd prefer that he didn't have anyone else's influence. I don't know whether he wants me to follow a career with him or not, I wish I did, though. I think I should quit the Host Club as well. Recently, it's been rather dull, especially without Kaoru. I think I'll definitely quit.

Maybe I need advice. I have no idea about how to pursue this relationship. All these years, I thought I knew Kaoru, I've never really known what he's wanted. I know that he wants to be a fashion designer. I'm sure he'd be amazed to see one of his creations at a fashion show. I should do something nice for him; to let him know that I care. My problem is that I don't really know what to do. Perhaps I should go and speak to Sebastian; he seemed to seduce my brother quite well. However, I'd rather not see Sebastian. It might be silly, but somehow I'm afraid that I might feel bad for taking Kaoru away from him; it's his own fault for taking Kaoru away from me. Perhaps he'll be angry at me, or perhaps he'll try and take Kaoru away again.

As much as I don't want to see the man, I think I'll have to; Kaoru and I were drifting away and Kaoru went to Sebastian. Perhaps Kaoru told Sebastian something that might be useful to me.

I thought a lot during the next few days. It was difficult to decide what to do. I'd mentioned the Host club to Kaoru and he was certain that he did not want to rejoin. Oh well, I guess I don't want to be a member anymore either. But one afternoon, just after I got to the Host Club, I asked for a word with Tamaki. He was very annoyed when I told him that I had decided to quit. But I'm sure he was more annoyed with the fact that he'd lost two members in the past several months, not just one.

I'd come to see Sebastian straight after leaving the Host Club that afternoon. Kaoru wasn't expecting me home until later, in any case. I sighed as a stepped tentatively towards the receptionist and requested to see Sebastian. "What is his last name?" the receptionist asked in a serious voice. Damn, I thought. What was his surname? It took me a moment to think about what it was, I'm sure I'd heard it in conversation at some point.

"Hawking," I blurted out. Was that his last name? I thought about it while the lady typed something on a keyboard and then directed me to a room a corridor and two flights of stairs away. I should have taken the elevator, I thought to myself as I knocked on the Sebastian's door, trying to catch my breath. I entered when I heard his voice. I let a sigh of relief waft over me as I saw the man lying in bed. I felt slightly sorry for the man, but it was his own fault. Try and be nice, I thought to myself, I need the help. "I'm not Kaoru," I blurted out, realizing that I'd never formally been introduced to the man. I'm sure, that if I'd been calmer, I'd have made a proper introduction. However, no such luck for me.

"Yes," Sebastian muttered, sarcastically, "I realized that, thank you." It was no calming factor that he just lay there, leaving me no indication to whether I was allowed to speak with him or just be there. It was several moments before I made a decision. I didn't really know what to say, but I suppose that since I was there, I'd have to say something.

"May I speak with you?" There, see, that wasn't so hard, I thought to myself. Sebastian nodded without saying a word. "I think I need some advice," I muttered and then I took a deep breath and I explained to Sebastian about my situation with Kaoru. I told him about the decision Kaoru and I had made; to start something between us and to see how it would turn out. I made a small smile to myself when I finished explaining. However, Sebastian seemed to be deep in thought and didn't seem to notice. "What do you think?" I asked, "I'd like to do something for him that will really show how much I feel for him. Do you have any ideas?"

Sebastian looked at me for a moment and made and attempt to sit up further. After struggling for a moment, I rushed forward and helped him. He sat there for a further moment before opening his mouth. "When Kaoru and I were in Paris, we had a conversation about you," Sebastian admitted.

Flashback:

Kaoru sat lay on the bed, sketching while Sebastian stood, watching carefully. Kaoru looked uncomfortable, knowing that Sebastian was watching his every move. Finally, Kaoru looked up and muttered something that at first, Sebastian didn't hear properly. "I beg your pardon?" Sebastian said, clearly, in reply.

Kaoru sighed, sat up and stared at Sebastian, curiously. "How do you feel about love between twins?" Sebastian stared for a few moments, mentally inviting Kaoru to continue. "I know that you and I are technically together," Kaoru muttered, "but a long time again, I had a crush on Hikaru. It was more than just a crush, in fact. It wasn't love, but I knew that it was Hikaru I wanted. But then, something happened; I overheard our parents talking about us." Kaoru paused for a moment.

"What did they say?" Sebastian muttered quietly, knowing that Kaoru would continue anyway.

Kaoru sighed. "'What do you think they get up to?' I heard our mother mutter to our father, 'do you think they have sex? You know what teenage boys get up to. God forbid they'd be doing something that disgusting!'" Kaoru closed his mouth quietly and lay down again, burying his head in his pillow. "We've never done anything like that," he said in a muttered voice. He lifted his head for a moment to look at Sebastian, "I would like to kiss him," he muttered, "just once, to see whether still feel like that. You know, whether it is love or just some crazy crush."

Sebastian sighed and rubbed Kaoru's shoulder. "I think that as long as you feel something for the other person, it shouldn't matter whether you're male or female or sometimes even if you're related. Just don't rush things and make sure that Hikaru understands."

"Kaoru really likes you," Sebastian said to me as we both re-entered reality. Sebastian had been very precise. I'm sure that there is something that he's not telling me. But there's something about him that I should trust for now.

"Thank you," I say as a stand, "for the advice." I turn and leave the room, closing the door behind me with a smile. I don't know how he managed to seduce my brother, but later on in life, I'll definitely get revenge.

I got home a little late, but Kaoru didn't mention any problems. I'm not going to lie if he asks, but I'm not going to tell him what happened at the moment. I'd thought a lot on the way home.

I sat down next to him quietly. I think that the homework he's doing is boring. English has never been one of my favorite subjects. I push it away, without any argument from Kaoru. I smile at him quietly. Quickly, I leant forward and gently kissed him. I pull away just as quickly and hug him, muttering into his ear, "I don't care what anyone else says, I love you and I don't care if anyone else thinks it is wrong."

Kaoru pulled away and looked at me. I smiled and nodded. "I guess that's good," Kaoru muttered, "because I feel the same." Kaoru opened his mouth to say something else, but obviously couldn't find the words. I feel sad, mentally I will him to say three more words to me. I know that he knows which ones, the only reason I can think of, for him to not say it is if he doesn't feel the same way. I turn and retrieve the documents Kaoru had been using for homework and force a smile. Kaoru smiled back and shoved them away, playfully. He pulled me forwards and kissed me gently.

"Hikaru, I'm not sure, but I think I love you too."

**The End…**

Authoress notes: I hope you enjoyed this. I'm still planning another continuation, which might be up in a decade or so. ; )

**_Cattsy… _**


End file.
